


I Will Cut You <3

by Purplesauris



Series: Luttes writing prompts [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ghost!Eren, Ghost/zombies, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Week 4 prompt, medium!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren floats among the graves and takes time out of his day to reflect on his life choices. Or, more like undead choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Cut You <3

**Author's Note:**

> whoop whoop! Week four is over! We're getting farther into my hiatus as well, and I havent written too much. Sorry. As always, like the fic? Hate it? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

Eren doesn't know why he stays in the cemetery. He supposes it's because his body is here, six feet under cold earth. Eren spends his time traversing through the headstones, saying hi to a pretty redhead who arrived a year or two after Eren. Her name is Isabel, that Eren is sure of; she has two brothers, Farlan, who died years before her, and Levi. Farlans spirit has long since passed, and Isabel stays here in this cold cemetery because Levi still visits her. Eren passes her headstone on his way further into the cemetery where his headstone is planted up on a hill. Eren sits leaning against his headstone, murmuring words to his body as numerous spirits wander about. Eren knows the words on his headstone verbatim by now, and he repeats them every so often. "Eren Jaeger: son and friend to many. Born March 30th, 1993. Died October 31st, 2012." Nothing about how he'll be missed or how he was loved, so Eren supposes that no one really loved him. Eren doesn't mind the words though, they're just words, after all. Some part of Eren longs for that feeling, the feeling of being loved, but that time ended when his life did. 

In the two years Eren's been dead he's had a lot of time to get used to it. He's used to the feeling of people going through him when they walk to visit loved ones. He knows how to chill the air to alert people he's around or to keep himself hidden from even other spirits. Eren isn't sure why he's still here, haunting the cemetery and watching other spirits pass on. Isabel says it's because he doesn't know how he died, but Eren doesn't think so. It's never really mattered much to him; all he wants is visitors, someone to show that they care. Not even Eren’s sister visits him; he hasn’t seen her since he watched his body get buried two years ago. Armin died with him and passed on, so he was left alone once again. Contrary to popular belief, ghosts can sleep, and they occasionally can manifest themselves visually to people. It’s just that no one ever wants to see their loved ones screaming and calling an exorcist to cleanse their house of ‘evil spirits’. Eren doesn’t do it often because he has no need to, all the spirits ignore him either way.

Eren pulls his legs up against his chest, resting his forehead on his knees with the full intention of getting a few hours of sleep, freezing when he hears voices. He wills himself to be invisible, to be one with the wind that blows through the cemetery, eyes narrowing when he sees a couple walking down the path leading to Eren’s secluded headstone. Eren scrambles up as they come closer, floating backwards as his headstone passes through him with a grainy feeling. Eren floats there, watching as the woman clutches a bouquet of pretty yellow flowers to her bosom. Primroses. The man guiding her along is someone Eren remembers from when he was alive, an old rival of his that was always hitting on his sister. By the looks of it, the two of them are together now, and Eren watches as she places the bouquet on top of his headstone. 

“Hi Eren. Sorry I couldn’t visit sooner, I got kind of busy.” Eren snorts at that, moving to sit on top of his headstone. Eren intentionally chills the air, eyes in angry slits as he glares and knocks the flowers down. Mikasa flinches as her breath puffs out in front of her and she pulls her scarf around her more securely. “I.. I miss you, Eren. Mom and dad.. they act like you weren’t there. It hurt to go away for college. I didn’t want to leave you, but you already left us, didn’t you? You’re off wherever it is dead people go, hanging out with Armin.”

“I’m not! He left me years ago! You left me, you all did! Why did you leave? Why, Mikasa? Why..?” Eren uses the anger that’s shaking through him to manifest his voice, shouting the questions at Mikasa even though he knows she won’t hear him. No one ever does. Eren shudders when Mikasa’s hand passes through him as she presses a kiss to her fingertips and touches the top of the headstone before leaving, tears dripping down her cheeks. Eren chokes back a sob, letting out a blood curdling scream, head tipped to the heavens as grief and loneliness wash over him. He’s smothered by it, but its comforting. Feeling this is better than feeling nothing. Eren falls asleep that way, head tipped back towards the sky as rain begins to patter down, soaking the earth and bringing life while the dead mourn the loss of theirs. 

Eren stirs later that week, 2 days after Mikasa visited and he found a sliver of comfort in his death. Eren only ever wakes up at night, and will usually stay up for weeks before shutting down near his headstone. Eren falls back in shock when he sees sharp silver eyes staring at him. Not at his headstone, not at the tree behind, but literally Eren. Eren lays on the ground behind the headstone for a moment before popping up, peeking over the stone to find the man still watching him. His eyes shine in amusement before he steps up to Eren’s headstone, tracing the words as he reads them aloud. “Eren Jaeger: son and friend to many. Born March 30th, 1993. Died October 31st, 2012. What’s your story, kid?”

Eren watches in fascination as the man sighs and sits down, leaning against the headstone with his arms propped on his bent knees. Eren hesitates a moment before moving around the stone, crouching beside the man with a curious expression as he reaches out, fingers translucent. Eren expects his fingers to go through the man like he does with everyone else, and a surprised gasp leaves his lips when he feels warm skin under his fingertips. Eren drops his hand as he locks eyes with the man as he turns his head, a shock shooting through Eren. He thinks he can feel his heart thump even though it lies still. “You can..”

“See you? Yes, I can.” Eren gasps again, falling back on his butt as he stares at the man with terrified eyes. He leans towards Eren, reaching out, and Eren screams, launching himself backwards and into the air. “Eren, it’s alright.”

“N-no! This isn’t possible. You aren’t supposed to see me, how can you see me?!”

“I’m a medium. It’s what I do.”

“No one sees me! No one ever sees me!”

“They don’t see you because they don’t want to. They choose not to see or hear you because knowing you’re still here is too painful. Please, come back down here. I just want to talk.”

Eren floats closer, but keeps out of reach, looking uncomfortable. “Why? Why are you visiting me? Who _are_ you?”

He looks completely serious as he murmurs. “You called me here.”

“No I didn’t. I want to be left alone.” The man shakes his head, denying what Eren is saying.

“You want company. Someone to see you, right? Well, I can see you. My name is Levi.”

Erens eyes narrow and the wind picks up, Levi’s clothes fluttering softly. “You’re Isabel's brother. She sent you here, didn’t she?”

“No, Eren. She doesn’t know that I can see her. She’s too close to passing. She doesn’t remember me anymore.”

The news shocks Eren, and as he looks across the cemetery to where Isabel is floating among the headstones he can see her form fading, glitching between this world and the next. “...What’s it like? Being a medium?”

“Hard. Every spirit wants something that I can’t give. What do you want?”

Eren slowly sinks down to the ground, sitting next to Levi with his limbs tucked in. “A friend.” 

“I can do that." If Levi doesn't think he can give his true friendship, he doesn't say so. He stays that whole day, sitting with Eren while he rants about how it kinda sucks to be dead. Levi has questions of his own about being dead, and Eren is more than happy to share all his 'ghostly secrets'.

They become fast friends, Levi stopping by on the weekends when he isn't swamped by work. Eren takes to wandering around more often instead of sulking around his headstone, saying hi to other spirits even if they ignore him. Isabel starts seeking him out, saying he smells like someone she used to know, a long, long time ago. It makes Eren a little sad to see Isabel floating around like a child, fading quickly as she shimmers. One day, with a crack of thunder the sky rains down on the cemetery, and when the icy raindrops slow, Isabel is gone. Eren mourns that day, sitting on her grave as pretty red flowers spring up around the headstone. Levi joins him later that day, silent as he takes Erens hand in his own. They stand side by side, Levi's shoes covered in mud and hair plastered to his head by the rain. The drops usually go through Eren, but as he holds Levi's hand in his own, he can feel the drops pelting him, and he feels a little more alive. "You knew that would happen, right?"

"I knew."

"Doesn't make it hurt less though, does it?" Levi's lips are pressed together in a tight line as he shakes his head. Eren lets go of Levi's hand and instead wraps his arms around him. Levi clutches at Eren desperately, face pressed into the crook of Erens neck. Erens form wavers, solidifying as the storm rages harder around them. Levi doesn't cry over Isabel, not again, but he holds onto Eren as they grieve. Levi is warm in Erens arms, familiar from all the times Eren has greedily latched onto Levi during the warmer months when he's the coldest. "I won't leave you, Levi."

Levi lets out a weak sob, fingers digging into Erens form. "You'll have to. You can't wait for me to join you."

"I can, Levi. I will." Eren places a kiss on Levi's forehead, eyes squeezed shut. Levi shudders at the feeling of Eren against him, cold and not entirely there, but strong, unwavering. "This is the one thing I can give, Levi."

"Eren. If you're going to wait for me, promise me something."

"What?"

"Forgive your killer." Levi looks up at Eren for a moment before he averts his eyes, and Eren is suspicious. Isabel once said the only thing tying him to his body was the mystery around his death. He could very well disappear if he does, but he'll do anything for Levi as long as it puts him at ease. Levi's voice is desperate, thrown higher than usual. "Promise me, Eren. Please."

"I promise." The promise shivers through the air between them, bonds the two of them together until it's fulfilled. 

Eren finds it hard to forgive his killer when he doesn't know who it is, but he tries. He really does, even when he's scared and alone sitting under the tree behind his grave. Levi visits practically every day now, never saying much of anything other than that he loves Eren. Eren believes it; he can feel it in the way his dead heart skips a beat when he looks at Levi. They share their first kiss on accident when Eren slams into Levi at the bottom of the hill, knocking the wind out of Levi as their lips mash together awkwardly. Levi's eyes are uncharacteristically wide as he goes stumbling back, his hands automatically go up to steady Eren. Eren is stiff as a board, head swimming as Levi quickly pulls back, muttering an apology. 

"Are you alright?" Eren is floating, eyes vacant, Levi's fingers going through Eren suddenly. Levi gasps and retracts his hands quickly. "Eren?"

Erens form starts wavering, and Levi's eyes widen further, reaching out to Eren. Levi's fingers hit a solid chest just as Eren wheezes and nearly tackles Levi again. "Do it again." Erens arms are wrapped around Levi's waist securely, entrapping Levi in his ghostly embrace.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me." Levi draws in a sharp breath, eyes flitting towards the entrance to the cemetery before he goes up on his tiptoes. The kiss is soft, and Levi half fears that he'll fall through Eren and he'll disappear. Eren shudders against Levi, kissing him back with hopeless abandon. Levi wants to laugh at the absurdity of the situation that he and Eren are in right now. Levi came here to appease a potentially dangerous spirit, one whose voice rippled through Levi's very core. Instead, he found a boy just barely on the edge of adulthood mourning for the loss of something he never got. He found a friend, a companion. Levi found a lover. And, for as messed up as it sounds for him to fall in love with a dead person, he has. Levi never wanted to be a medium, never wanted to be kept awake by souls of the dead screaming at him. But, he does find joy in it, in helping people cross over and find happiness. 

Eren is the ghost of a boy who feels before he thinks, blurts things out before realizing what he's saying. Feels with every part of who he is and carries the weight of the world on his shoulders with a grin. Levi has to pull away eventually when he forgets to breathe through his nose, drawing in small breaths as Eren practically glows. Actually, he is glowing, a soft white light that Levi knows too well. “Eren you’re passing.”

Eren blinks in shock and looks down at himself. “I said I’d stay. Levi I don’t-” 

Levi presses his lips to Eren, once, twice, one more time before he pulls back, smile on his face as Eren begins to fade. “I love you, Eren. That’s all you wanted, right? Well now you have it, so go. Go wait for me to join you, okay?”

Eren’s voice is weak as he caresses Levi’s cheek one last time. “Promise?”

“Promise. Bye, Eren.”

“Bye, Levi. I love you.” Levi smiles as Eren closes his eyes, letting go as the sun bursts through the clouds, shining down on Levi. Wind ruffles his hair playfully as he looks up at a brilliant blue sky, not a cloud in sight anymore. Levi laughs softly as tears drip down his cheeks.

“See you soon, kid.”


End file.
